Dark love
by Bulbaguy
Summary: Sometimes, villains need love too. Rated M for later chapters. I would really appriciate if someone made me a cover, just PM me it and I'll credit you.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened, she was laying on the cold, dead ground. She saw monsters of some kind. Many were floating cyclops like creatures, they hovered above her, staring at her with those solitary, unblinking eyes. She finally managed to get the strength to stand up, but as she did, she saw her arms. They were covered in scales, she gasped and stepped back, the monsters followed her.

She looked down, her dress was now purple instead of the pure white color it once was. Her staff was on the ground, it had two blue serpents on the top, twisted around each other. She reached back to feel that her long, flowing hair was gone. Her hand reached the top of her head, she felt her hair tangled with slimy, slithery creatures. They felt like snakes. She screamed loudly, the monsters flew away.

She fell to the ground on her legs and wept in her scaly hands. She stared at one of them, there was a crease folded in the middle. She didn't want to know what it was. She looked around, she realized she was in front of a palace, behind her was a pool of lava. This must have been-

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice called to her.

She looked to her right.

"If it isn't miss Medusa." The voice said to her as the figure where the voice was emerging from walked towards her.

"Where... am I?" She wondered.

"Why you're in my domain: the Underworld! Don't worry though, you're not dead. Ooh, your sister did a real number on you." The figure said as it came closer.

"What are you talking about?"

The figure laughed "Don't you remember? You attacked those poor, idiotic humans and just like that, Palutena cursed you and banished you here."

She remembered. She was tired of doing practically everything for those pathetic beings. She almost wiped them out before her sister interfered.

"Who are you?" She asked, walking towards the figure.

"Haven't you guessed already? It's me: Hades, the God of the Underworld!" The figure drew closer, revealing the God.

She remembered meeting him, the brother of her father, Zeus. His charcoal skin mixed with the glowing red streaks on his body and green hair. His smile was infamous to all the Gods. Zeus had told her not to trust him, no matter what.

"Care to come inside? It's rather hot down here." He asked, reaching out an arm.

She hesitated at first, thinking about what her father said, but it was extremely hot and there were more monsters than the harmless, single eyed ones. She grabbed his hand as he led her to his palace. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with him, he had just saved her after all, but something inside her just told her to trust him.

He opened the huge doors to his palace. The doors creaked as he did so.

"Sorry, I really need to get that fixed." He told her.

"You know, it's hard to tell if you're joking or not." She told him.

"Well, I've been known to always be funny."

They both chuckled.

"Say, how about I show you what all Palutena did to you." Hades suggested.

"What else is there to show?" Medusa asked before she remembered.

"Oh, haven't you looked at your hair and your face?" Hades asked as he snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of her.

She gasped. Her formerly peach skin was now ash gray, there was a mark that went down the middle of her eyelid. Her raven black hair was short and tangled with the hissing and biting snakes on her head. All the serpents were green with yellow eyes except for one orange serpent. The charms on her dress now looked rusted, the dress was dark purple with bones twisting from her shoulder to the tip of her elbow. She looked at her hands again, they were brown and scaly, the tips of her fingers were blood red.

"I'm... a monster." She said as tears formed in her eyes and knelt in front of the mirror. "Look at me, I'm hideous."

"Now now." Hades said as he knelt down with her and put his arm around her. "You look even more beautiful now."

She looked at him, his red eyes cut into her blue ones as he held her chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Though, you want revenge for what she did to you, don't you?"

Medusa nodded. Hades smiled.

"Excellent, but it will take time. You just can't get revenge off the bat. You can stay here. I'll give you the power you need to destroy your sister and in a year, you can destroy her. On one condition."

She didn't like the last part, normally when an evil being like Hades wanted something, it was never good.

"What is it?" She asked anyway.

"I've been fairly lonely down here. Just me and my army. I need a woman in my life to keep me company. So, will you be my bride?" Hades proposed.

"Why would you want me? I'm hideous." She reminded him.

"To be honest, I like you now as a monster than I did when you were in Skyworld, in fact, I think that curse was a blessing. What do you say?" He asked again, his voice sounding gentle and wasn't joking around.

Medusa looked into his red eyes again. She always wanted a man at her side, caring for her, loving her. Plus, she gets to have her revenge on Palutena. She would rule the Underworld with him.

"Yes." Medusa answered.

They leaned their heads toward each other and sealed the deal. Her pale lips engaged with his black lips. His hand calmed her hissing snakes and petted her black hair. Her arm wrapped around his back. She imagined all the things her sister would say.

'Just wait a year, sister dear. I will have my revenge.'


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes opened. Her head was on his chest, her hand was on his shoulder. She looked up at his face, he was still asleep, his red markings intrigued her, maybe he has them because he was banished to the Underworld. Is that why she has a mark on her eye lid? She studied him longer before realizing that she still had her dress on and sunk back to his chest.

It hadn't been a week yet and she already missed Skyworld. She remembered her night clothes, her nice room, her servants. Then she had remembered one servant. The one Palutena picked out, the one her sister made captain of the guard; Pit. Ever since Palutena met that angel, they've grown distant, she knew why, but couldn't believe it.

"Morning, beautiful." Hades said as he woke up.

"Good morning." Medusa said, looking up at him.

"How was your night?"

"How did I get in the bed?" She asked.

"After I proposed to you, we got drank some Drinks of the Gods. Don't worry, we didn't do anything. You just passed out on my bed." He explained.

Medusa just hmmed and put her head on his chest again.

"You know, I could show you around. Let you get to know my army so you can seek your revenge in a year." Hades suggested.

"That sounds good." Medusa said as they both got out of his bed.

She looked outside from his window, there was a large pool of lava surrounding the land that his palace was on.

"So, you were cursed to become a gorgon." Hades told her.

"What?" Medusa looked at him.

"You know, a gorgon, a monster that has hair with snakes in it and turns people into stone." Hades explained.

"Oh that." Medusa remembered her father telling her stories of gorgons.

"It's weird how your not ugly like a gorgan. Maybe your sister was a little generous with the curse."

Medusa nodded "Why did you save me?"

"Well, I didn't really save you. I just brought you inside so you don't get eaten by my troops." Hades said with a smug grin on his face.

"So, saving?" Medusa smirked and walked towards him, getting close and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have a good memory, do you?" Hades asked.

"Not really." Medusa said.

"So, you don't remember that I've loved you before, right?" Hades asked as he gripped her chin with his index finger and thumb.

"N.. no, I don't." Medusa said as she blushed.

"Hmm, well I did. I've loved you since your father made you a goddess. I even asked him if I can marry you, the fool wouldn't let me." Hades explained as his face leaned closer to her's.

"Well, how are we getting married now?" Medusa asked as they touched noses.

"Zeus doesn't have to know." Hades said as he brought his lips closer.

"I guess he doesn't." Medusa said as she brought her lips closer.

Just as they were about to kiss, the door opened.

"Hades, I-" a voice called out.

Medusa and Hades both jumped and looked towards the door. Standing there was a hulking warrior with green flames peering out of his armor. He had glowing green eyes and big horns on his helmet.

"Who is this?" He asked, looking at Medusa, his booming voice nearly made her back up.

"Dark Lord Gaol, this is the lovely Medusa." Hades explained as he put an arm around her.

"What is she doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to leave that detail out. She's going to be my bride." Hades said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"You're getting married?" Gaol asked. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, dark lord. Tell the others, we're going to celebrate." Hades said as Gaol bowed and walked off.

Medusa waited until she knew Gaol was gone to talk. "Who was that?" Medusa finally asked.

"That was Dark Lord Gaol. Hard to believe that under all that armor lies a woman."

"That's a woman?!" Medusa was shocked.

"Yes... I hope she's not jealous." Hades joked. "Now, where were we?"

Hades and Medusa brought their lips closer and kissed. Hades petted the orange snake on Medusa's head, making it wrap around his hand, he used his other hand to rub her back, feeling her cold skin. Medusa wrapped both her arms around his neck and moaned.

"Oh, what was that?" Hades joked as he parted the kiss.

Medusa chuckled.

"Come on, my people are waiting." He said as he guided her out of the room.

"What people?" Medusa asked as she held his hand and he shut his door.

"The commanders of my army. I'll introduce them to you, you'll get to know them better and attack Skyworld with my army in a year." Hades explained as they went down the hallway and approached the stairs.

Medusa just nodded and went down the stairs with him. She started remembering more of when she was at Skyworld. She and her sister were loved by many, they looked the same except Palutena had green hair and Medusa had black hair. She had remembered more of her sister, she had loved Palutena a little more than a sister, but then that angel came along and spent more time with Palutena, some days they were never seen. One day Medusa caught them together, the day before she was cursed. Hades and Medusa had gotten off the last step on the stairs to be greeted by Gaol and two unusual creatures.

One was a smiling ball of blue fire with flaming purple eyes, a mouth with fangs, and a flaming ponytail on top. The other was a fat, green lizard like creature with blue lips, two red eyes with xs as pupils, a skull resting on its' head, a stubby nose, a red scarf, a pair of striped shorts, and a cracked stomach with a gem where its' bellybutton is.

"Medusa, this is Pandora; the goddess of calamity, and Tanatos; the god of death." Hades explained, seeing the confused look on her face.

"I told you, I go by Thanatos now." The lizard said.

"Why Thanatos? It makes no difference." Hades questioned.

"The h stands for, hamazing. Which I am by the way." Thanatos explained as he shook Medusa's hand.

Pandora laughed. "You're about as 'hamazing' as a sack of rocks." She joked as she floated toward Medusa "I would shake your hand, but it appears I don't have hands." She said.

"Congratulations Hades, I never doubted that this day would come." Thanatos said as he gave Hades a hug.

"I did." Pandora said. "Just kidding, congrats Hades."

"Thank you, but that's not all friends. This little woman is out for revenge on her sister, Palutena; the goddess of light, and we're gonna help her." Hades explained.

"Oh goody, I love helping people. When are we gonna do it?" Thanatos said with child-like enthusiasm that almost made Medusa cringe.

"In a year." Medusa said.

"Oh, so she can talk." Pandora joked

. "And when's the wedding?" Thanatos asked.

"Hmm, I haven't thought that out. How about next week? Is that ok, sweety?" Hades asked her.

"I guess so." Medusa said, looking up at him.

"It's settled then. I, the lord of the underworld, will be married in a week."

The three commanders cheered.

"Now, lets get something to eat, I'm starving." Hades said as they all went to the dining room. "We'll have a celebratory feast!" Hades' voice echoed throughout the palace

. A monster with an eggplant for a head with one eye ran towards the kitchen to prepare it.

"That's the Eggplant Wizard, he does all the food around here, but he's no slouch in battle." Hades explained to Medusa as they all sat down at his huge table.

"He's apart of your army?" Medusa asked as she sat next to Hades.

"Yes, he has the power to turn anything into an eggplant. Hence the name, Eggplant Wizard." Hades explained as the Eggplant Wizard started putting food on the table and poured wine into glasses.

Hades raised his glass as the others did too.

"To me and my lovely bride, may her revenge be sweet!" Hades toasted as they all drank.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes opened. She was back in Skyworld, in her room. The light shined out of her window, she looked out and saw all the white, fluffy clouds, the big, hulking centurions flying with the wings on their golden helmets. She saw her reflection and smiled, she was normal. Her long, black hair was back, she had her laurel crown above her bangs, her dress was pure white.

"Good morning Medusa." Medusa turned around and saw her sister, Palutena, standing there.

"Good morning Palutena." Medusa said as she hugged her sister.

"Remember what we're doing today?" Palutena asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"You know me." Medusa said, giggling.

"That's right, your memory problem. We're picking out which angel would be the captain of our guard." Palutena reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that." Medusa said as she just remembered about it.

"We already saw what they can do, now we have to pick." Palutena said as they walked out of Medusa's room."They're standing outside."

The two deities opened the doors out of the temple and saw sixteen young angels, each wearing a toga, black undershirt, a pair of black shorts, and sandals.

"You all know why you're here, to become the captain of our guard." Palutena told them all.

"We've seen what you can do and we've made up our minds." Medusa said as the two goddesses walked towards the line of angels.

As Medusa was walking, she saw the brown haired goof off, trying to look strong by holding his breath and puffing out his chest. Surely, he won't be the captain of Skyworld's army. She went towards the other kids and stopped at the first one.

"The captain of the guard is-"

"Pit!" Palutena interrupted as she held the brown haired angel's arm up as he had just caught his breath in both shock and so he can breathe.

"WHAT?!" Medusa yelled out as she walked towards her sister.

"We never agreed on this, I told you he's not going to lead our army." Medusa quietly told her.

"I sense great potential in him." Palutena said quietly.

"Bullshit." Medusa murmured as she turned her head.

Palutena brushed her sister off and pulled out a laurel crown.

"Here you go Pit, your laurel crown." Palutena said as she put the golden wreath in his hair.

Pit smiled up at Palutena as she smiled back. Medusa rolled her eyes and walked back to the temple.

"They can have their celebration, I'll do what I always have to do, watch the humans." She grumbled to herself as she slammed the doors behind her.

Medusa looked out of the window and used her all seeing eye to watch the humans. They've started yet another war on each other. She was very tired of them waging pointless wars, she just wanted to kill them all and relax for once. She turned around and saw Palutena opening the temple doors with that angel.

"So, I get to live here, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked in excitement.

"Yes, you'll be like part of the family." Palutena said as they walked towards Medusa. "Isn't that right Medusa?"

"Sure, he'll be like the brother we never talk about." Medusa scoffed as she looked back outside the window.

"What's wrong with Lady Medusa?" Pit asked Palutena as they walked away.

"I'm not sure, she's not really like this." Palutena said as she glared at her sister.

Medusa just stared outside.

'One day' she thought.

Her eyes opened. She was back in the underworld. It was a dream, she was on Hades again, her head was on his chest.

"Good morning." Hades said as he woke up.

"Good morning, Hades." Medusa said as she pecked him on the lips.

"You know what today is?" He asked, putting his hands on her back.

"You know me by now." She reminded him.

"It's our wedding day." He whispered.

Medusa gasped. How could she forget?

"That's right." Medusa said as she got out of bed.

"Hard to believe a week already went by." Hades said as he got up.

"Time flies." Medusa said as she walked towards the window, looking at the sky.

"Have any good dreams?" Hades asked as he got beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I've had better." Medusa said as she watched the Reapers come back to the underworld with souls.

"Come on, it's almost time." Hades said as he led her out of the room.

"You know, I've always wanted a wedding like my brother's."

"In the Garden of Hesperides?" Medusa asked.

"Yeeees." Hades said.

"Won't someone see us?"

"Nobody will see us, you're just getting worked up." Hades said as they approached the stairs. "Of course, we won't have a three hundred year honeymoon, that's way too long."

"You know when Zeus got married, there were many people."

"So? Maybe I don't want many people. Maybe it's just going to be me and you." Hades joked as they stepped off the last step of the stairs.

"Alright, I guess so." Medusa gave in.

"Excellent, I'll warp us there." Hades said as he snapped his fingers and a flash of light engulfed the couple.

Medusa and Hades appeared in the middle of the Garden of Hesperides, it was a beautiful place with many colorful flowers of different colors and a tree with golden apples guarded by a hundred headed dragon; which was facing the opposite direction from them.

"This is the last time I have to go here." Hades pointed out.

"Why? This place is... amazing." Medusa tried to argue.

"No no, you don't understand. I was banished from going to the overworld, but I had only one day to return. I've been waiting for a special moment to use it."

"Aww, that's sweet." Medusa said as she hugged Hades.

"And what do you think you're doing here?"

Hades and Medusa looked in front of them and saw the God of the skies himself, Zeus. He was dressed in a white robe and had a long white beard, and didn't look very happy.

"Now now, brother. I was just here with your daughter." Hades said, trying to calm Zeus down.

"And what are you going to do with her?" Zeus questioned.

"I'm marrying him, father." Medusa told him.

"I've already told you Hades. You can not marry my daughter." Zeus said, even more furious.

"Ah ah ah, it's too late now. She's agreed, I have the rings, and I've met the approval of more than one god. I have the right to marry her." Hades protested.

"Are you just here to tell me this?" Zeus asked.

"Nope, I'm going to marry her here. Like when you married Hera." Hades said as he put an arm around Medusa.

"Hmmph... fine. You may marry her." Zeus gave in.

"Plus, it's not going to be a big wedding. It'll just be me and her." Hades pointed out.

"Alright." Zeus said as he began to walk away.

"Wait." Medusa said to try to stop him, but it was too late, he already warped away.

"Hmm, oh well. Let's get started shall we." Hades said as he took out a ring and she took out another.

The two held the other's hand that didn't have the ring.

"Will you be my wife, Medusa; Goddess of darkness?" Hades asked.

"I do." Medusa said as he put the ring on her finger. "Will you be my husband, Hades; God of the underworld?"

"I do." Hades said as she put the ring on his finger. "Now, I may kiss the bride."

Hades pulled Medusa in and sealed their marriage with a kiss. He held her back with one hand and her arm with the other while she just held his arms. They had stayed there for what seemed to be forever, but neither of them cared. Hades broke the kiss.

"Well then. I think it's time to go back." He said as he lifted her off her feet.

His hands held her back and the back of her right knee. He pecked her lips and warped back to the underworld. They warped back to his room and Hades smiled, showing his teeth.

"Well Medusa." He said as he put her on his bed. "I'm afraid you'll have to do another favor for me."

"And what is that?" She asked, putting one leg over the other.

"You'll have to make love with me." He said as he got closer to her.

Medusa's eyes widened.

"What? You thought we would have a sexless marriage?" That's hardly the case my dear Medusa." Hades said as he put his hand under the sleeve of her dress.

"Uh.. H... Hades... I.. don't think.." Medusa stuttered.

"What? You aren't a virgin are you?" Hades asked as he kept his smug grin and cupped her chin.

"I... I am." Medusa said, blushing so much her pale face turned red.

"Hmm... That'll just make it more fun." Hades said as he started taking her dress off.

"Hades, don't!" Medusa begged.

"You want to seek revenge, don't you? Just do this and I'll let you use my army." Hades said.

"... fine." Medusa gave in.

"Good." Hades said as he pulled her in and kissed her lips.

She gladly accepted the kiss, her lips met with his as Hades sat on the bed. He gently held her arm with one hand and held her face with the other. Hades then parted the kiss.

"I hope you're ready." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

Medusa moaned in pleasure.

"There it is again." Hades scoffed, pointing out her moan once again. "Now help me take your dress off." He said, grabbing her dress sleeve as she removed her arm from it. "Oh, the Hell with it." Hades said as he tore Medusa's dress off.

Medusa laid on the bed in shock, her arms stayed at her side as her dress was thrown across the room, the charms on the dress jingled as they hit the wall.

"Now, Medusa, you'll see that I am not so... gentle." Hades said before he grabbed her hips, causing her to gasp.

Hades tore her panties off and threw them across the room too, exposing her wet pussy.

"Hmm, you're more wet than I thought." Hades mocked as he took his robes off and pulled his pants down.

Medusa's eye widened when she saw it, it was ten inches long and looked thick, it was the same shade of dark grey as he was and had glowing red tattoos. She trembled and held on to the sheets.

"Now now, it won't hurt... much." He mocked again as he lined his cock with her vagina.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, hoping it would end soon. Hades just chuckled. He entered her vagina fast, causing Medusa to scream in pain. His penis ripped her pussy open and immediately hit her g-spot, hard. She felt something dripping out of her. She opened her eyes, thinking he came already, but heard him laughing instead.

"Hmm, you appear to be bleeding, Medusa. I know what can help your boo boo though." Hades mocked as he thrusted his dick faster in her vagina.

Medusa screamed more. It hurt so much, the pain ached her body, her insides felt like mush as his length tore her open. Tears ran down her cheeks as he repeated the process.

"H.. HADES... p.. please... stop." She begged as he kept forcing his way inside her.

"Now why would I do that? The fun has just begun." Hades teased as he kept thrusting his cock inside her.

"I... it hurts." She said, trying to get him to stop.

"You'll love it before too long." He said as he thrusted faster.

Medusa screamed again as her walls expanded and more blood streamed out of her vagina, it was an unbearable pain and he seemed to be enjoying it. He laughed at her screams of pain and pleading for him to stop. He used her blood as a way to make it easier to push his length inside her. She felt hot, her skin blushed.

"H.. Hades... I... I'm close!" She screamed before she orgasmed on his penis.

She was relieved, she knew it was finally over. She gasped for air, but was cut off by him thrusting his dick inside her again.

"Hades. No... more... I already came." She begged as his fingernails dug into her hips, causing her skin to bleed.

"Then you should be able to cum again when I do." Hades said before he grunted.

She knew he was close. He thrusted harder and faster, going further inside her. She screamed in pain as he struggled to laugh, but couldn't because he couldn't breathe at the moment.

"Get... ready, my dear... I'm gonna..." He said before he grunted and came like a cannon.

They both gasped for air, Medusa's body ached, her insides felt like jelly. Hades pulled out of her and snapped his fingers, using his powers to put his robes back on, then snapped again to put her dress back on her.

"That... was... fun." Hades said as he laid down next to her, trying to catch his breath.

"For... you... maybe." Medusa said, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I am a sadistic bastard." Hades joked as he pecked her on the forehead. "I guess you've got an army now."

"Thank... you." Medusa said as she finally caught her breath.

Medusa put her arm around his chest as they both closed their eyes.

"Just remember, a year will fly by as fast as a week." He said before he fell asleep.

Medusa thought of her revenge. How she would punish her sister. She couldn't wait.

'Oh, sister. A year won't be that long.'


End file.
